Blood of the Immortal teaser
by Blood-Angel-Raquel
Summary: Five need the help of six, but can they band together to stop something that neither group thought possible?


When five people are hunted...

_A woman is running scared of what is behind her. The camera turns, giving us a glimpse of the dark and dank streets of New York City, and focuses on her predator. It is a dark man, his eyes are full of hunger and lust as he continues to walk for his meal. His eyes glow red as his prey falls head over heels onto the cobblestone ground of this dirty city._

By their worst ofenemies...

_Another woman drops, seemingly, from the sky and onto the streetofcobblestone between the man and his soon to be meal. She holds a shotgun in her left hand, finger on the trigger, poised to shoot. Taking one last second to level the barrel of the gun with his heart, she pulls the trigger and a silver stake like bullet pummels into the mans chest and he immediately dissipates to dust._

They must call upon the living...

_The blonde woman, with the shotgun now on her back, helps the frightened woman to her feet and turns around. The scenery has changed to that of a conning tower on a magnificent ship, another woman stands there, she nods._

'He's alive.'

'I know, I feel death on the air.'

_There is a flash of light we can see the peak of a ball, couples dancing, married businessman talking with other married businessman about nothing in particular. Soft music is being played by the small ensemble on the small stage. Amidst the dancing couples, we see a couple who seems tense as they dance. A blonde woman and an american._

'Tom...you have to stop doing this to Mina.'

'Doin' what?'

'Treating her like a monster.'

_We hear snarls from a source we cannot see as the camera approaches a door, a hand reaches out to grasp the doorknob and the camera turns and we see the blonde american special agent as he opens the door to the alleyway. He steps out onto the cobblestone and he looks to his right, the camera follows him and we see an auburn haired vampiress biting into the neck of a homeless man. We see the disgusted facial expression on the young american's face and he turns and runs out the otherside of the alley, and the camera turns back to the vampiress as she continues her throat-ripping actions._

'She's not the monster here.'

_As the special agent continues to run, it begins to rain. You can hear thunder and see lightning as the rain hits the cobblestone streets of London. There is a shadow cast over the young agent, and he doesn't seem to notice as he continues to run. The camera looks to the lightning filled sky and lightning strikes the ground right before us, and everything goes dark._

Peta Wilson

_A flock of bats swoop down to the ground taking on the form of a woman with red eyes full of anger._

Shane West

_We hear a shot and the camera swings to a tall building as a man jumps from a broken window._

Natasha Lyonne

_A blonde woman in seen on top of a building with a gun much like Quatermain's elephant gun, she aims at a man in the street. The camera whips around to look at the woman's face, her eyes glow amber with extreme and far reaching sight._

Avril Lavigne

_A woman is seen running at the camera at an inhumanly possible speed and she jumps into the air and she shrinks in size as fur replaces skin and a wolf replaces the woman, the camera turns to the sky, there is no full moon..._

Holly Marie Combs

_A pencil is seen with a ruler and a compass sits off to the side of a map, the camera turns to face a brunette woman, her eyes blazing an inhuman blue._

Tony Curran

_A black case is seen floating in mid-air as a man walks down the hallway, he grabs his trenchcoat from the floor and puts it on and a pair of sunglasses whips out of a pocket by an unknown force and onto a face._

Jason Flemyng

_The camera follows a fragile looking doctor as he runs into an alley, losing him in the shadows, out of the shadows jumps a giant monkey looking man._

Milla Jovovich

_A redheaded woman fights an unknown assailant for her life, her eyes flash sky blue and stay that way and she tosses the assailant away and faces the camera._

Michelle Rodriguez

_A woman is seen putting something together, she stands up and steps away from it to admire it, she turns around, we see that her eyes are a neon green._

Naseeruddin Shah

_An indian man walks down a long hallway in a dark building, a sword at his side, behind him we see man dead men with slash wounds from the swords evident._

_There is a shadow who wields a sword swinging it at another in front of it, and blood is spilled over the lens of the camera;_

_**Blood of the Immortal**_

**coming this fall**

_

* * *

_

don't own the LXG PLZ! REVEIW! 


End file.
